The present invention relates to tree transplanting systems and, more particularly, to a method and system for transporting and transplanting large trees.
Large trees such as oaks having trunk or bole diameters in the range of 14 inches and larger are not generally transplantable due to the size of the root ball and the canopy of the tree. As used herein, bole diameter refers to the average diameter of a tree at or just above ground level. There are demands for such large trees at various commercial facilities such as theme parks where time is of the essence in developing a park and the developers cannot wait years for trees to grow to reasonable size. It is also desirable to be able to move very large trees on property in order to facilitate construction and then to be able to re-plant such trees at a later time in the same or a different location. One prior system for moving trees is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,418. The system of the '418 patent requires that the root ball be defined by a set of angularly trenches into which form walls can be inserted and fastened together so as to create an inverted truncated pyramid enclosing the root ball. Thereafter, an augur is used to undercut the root ball in sections to allow a plurality of planks to be sequentially inserted under the root ball and fastened to the side walls of the form.
It is believed that the system of the '418 patent has a number of deficiencies. One of these is the difficulty of digging a sloping sidewall around the tree for receiving the form sections. Another is that the angular trenches reduce the size of the root ball and risk damage to the tree. Still another is that the use of an auger to undercut the root ball is cumbersome and difficult to control, particularly if the auger impacts a tap root or other large root under the tree.
The present invention provides a simpler, safer and more efficient system of digging and holding a large root ball for large trees that overcomes many of the problems of the prior art. After much experimentation, applicants have found that oak trees having bole diameters in the range of 14 to 30 inches can be safely moved if the root ball is at least about 10 feet square and about 40 inches in depth. The method and apparatus of the present invention is useful in transplanting a tree of such a larger diameter and at a depth of 40 inches or more. With regard to oak trees, it is believe that the largest highway transportable tree may be limited to ones having a bole diameter of about 30 inches since that size tree will have a weight that approaches DOT weight limits for highway transport. In instances where the tree is being moved without highway transport, larger trees may be dug and transplanted using the teaching of the present invention.